Of Books and Men
by GraceBe
Summary: This story is about Clarisse, Joe and a strange visitor and as the title says books...Rated T to be safe. Complete now!
1. Chapter 1

That's my very first C&J fanfiction I ever finished. Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own C&J and all the others. I just play with them and deliver them back unharmed ;-)

**Of Books and Men**

Shifting from one foot onto the other Joe nervously checked his watch. Again. In less than 20 minutes he would finally see her again. It had been four weeks now since he had seen her and it felt like a life time. Even when they had talked over the phone it felt strange because they couldn't talk privately. He had always known that once they would leave San Francisco it would be hard to find some private time without being interrupted or discovered but it had turned out to be more difficult than he expected it to be. God, they couldn't even talk on the phone without being careful. How were they supposed to find time and space to meet in that damn big palace without being watched or overheard? The maids knew everything and they certainly talked about everything to everyone who wanted to know and in Genovia the life of the Queen and her family was important to everyone! Especially to the enemies of the Renaldis who wanted the throne for themselves… That Mia had become the new heir to the throne of Genovia had made some people unhappy and sooner or later the whole thing would explode around them. If it became public knowledge that the Queen was sleeping with her bodyguard it wouldn't be easy to avoid a fight for the crown and it was his duty to protect Clarisse and Mia from any harm – physical and emotional.

He sighed and got impatient while he waited for the baggage to be transferred into the waiting Jeep that should bring him and some of his security guards back to the Palace. Now that Mia was attending a private College his and their presence wasn't needed anymore and they all could return to serve their Queen in Genovia… god, four weeks had passed since that ecstatic and life changing night in San Francisco and he could still remember every touch and kiss from her. All the words of love and lust she had whispered into his ears while making love to him in that majestic bed of hers… what would it be like when they faced each other after his arrival? Would they find the time to talk about everything or would they simply stumble into her bedroom to make up for lost time?

He found himself smiling all of a sudden. No matter how difficult it turned out to meet her privately he would find a way. And he would find it soon. Tonight when everybody was sound asleep he would go to her and talk, kiss, make love whatever they needed to do after all this time of separation…

***

"Hello, Charlotte! It's good to see you again!"

He greeted Charlotte with a smile as he entered the Palace and she returned his smile. Now the Palace was complete again.

"It's good to have you back. Joe!"

"It feels good to be home! How are things here?"

"Everything's just fine. It works like a charm."

"Good and Her Majesty? How's she?"

Charlotte smiled. He was too cute when it came to Her Majesty. She had been watching them for quite a while now and was only too happy that the two seemed to have found a way to confess their feelings for each other. Actually, she never had seen her boss as relaxed and happy as since she had returned from San Francisco.

"Her Majesty is just fine."

"Good. Where is she? She wanted to talk to me when I come home from the States."

"Oh…" Charlotte blushed lightly and shrugged slightly. "I'm afraid she is occupied right now. She's having tea in the garden… with someone." She added uneasily and swallowed.

"Someone?"

He raised his eyebrow. Someone wasn't a term he especially liked. He liked facts and clear statements.

"Would you bother to tell me some details? A name for example?"

"Well, his name… something like Antoine Mercier… I only know he's an author. Actually his last book was a bestseller but you know I haven't read it although Her Majesty praised it and wanted me to read it…" Charlotte made a face and he knew she hadn't read one line of the so-called bestseller. "Well, she told me to prepare the invitations for the Ball because she wanted to speak to him on her own. Without me. You know her, Joe. Books are her special treasure."

"I see…"

He understood what Charlotte meant. Clarisse and her taste in literature were a special matter. Her taste was quite extraordinary to say the least and especially Mia had felt tormented by the amount of books her grandmother had given her with the order to read them. Which she had done – half-heartily and quickly. He avoided the subject of literature whenever he could. They hardly had found a common ground when it came to arts – modern or ancient. But it was her pleasure to read and he wouldn't dare to criticize her for that.

"Well, you know her taste is very extravagant."

"I know, Charlotte. So when will that special guest leave again? It's really urgent that I speak with her about Mia!"

He had no intention to miss out on her only because of a writer who was having tea with her. Literature could wait, he couldn't.

"Well, he arrived last night for dinner… and he's supposed to stay for the rest of the week… maybe longer. Her Majesty wasn't very explicit on the matter when we talked about it."

The expression on Joe's face changed so dramatically that Charlotte stepped back because she feared he would start to yell at her. Apparently the Queen hadn't told him any of this and if there was something that the head of security didn't like was when he wasn't informed about long term visitors.

"She wasn't explicit… very well then, Charlotte. Anything else I need to know?"

"We're preparing everything for the Queen's Birthday Ball in two weeks… but it's business as usual. You know she hates making a fuss about her birthday."

"Yes, I know."

With that he stalked down the hallway to his office. Charlotte had a hard time to follow him on her high heels but he didn't care. He was upset. He should be more interested in the Birthday Ball of the woman he loved but right now he was too angry with her. She had never invited a stranger into the Palace to stay that long without telling him before. Even if he was a successful author, who knew what kind of person he really was? He was sure that no security check had been done in his absence and for sure no one had done a background check on him.

"When did Her Majesty decide to invite that man?" he asked coolly as he entered his office.

"Last weekend… we were attending the National Book Fair in Pyrus when she had asked him for tea the first time…"

"The first time…"

"Yes, he came over one afternoon and the next day he came for dinner and since then…"

She stopped because she really feared an outburst now.

"Really nice. And what did my very worthy second in command do to check on that guy?"

"I think Shades did what Her Majesty allowed him to do… and she ordered to make no fuss about him. And she doesn't want the press or anyone else to know he is here… actually it's rather strange." Charlotte made a meaningful face as she was recollecting her thoughts about the whole matter. "It's really awkward."

"You might say so."

Whatever the Queen had ordered HE was going to see how this man was and why she had invited him to stay at the Palace for so long.

Disappointed with the way his return to Genovia had turned out he passed Charlotte on his way out of the office… "I'm going to see the Queen. If you'll excuse me."

"But she said…"

She gave up and let him do what he wanted to. After all, his return wasn't as pleasant as she had expected it to be. Men…

As he had expected she was in the garden. Joe stopped on the terrace to watch Clarisse and her visitor from afar while they were walking through the beautiful garden. The man was much younger than he had expected him to be. He looked elegant but not like an author. But what did authors look like again? Clarisse's hand was resting on his offered arm while she showed him her flowers. Joe knew how proud she was of her garden and especially her roses. The rose that was named after her gracing every ball and dinner party at the palace was of course her biggest treasure. Seeing her like this – relaxed and at peace with herself – calmed him down. His anger faded slowly, although he wished he could be with her right now and listen to her glamorous voice while she talked about simple things like flowers. It had been four weeks since she had left California and him and it seemed to him that she was even more beautiful today than in San Francisco. She wore a pink suit that exposed her excellent figure and her hair glittered in the soft light of the late afternoon. She was simply fascinating him but unfortunately the sight of the man next to her disturbed this image of perfection. He wanted her for himself.

Unhappily he sighed and decided to leave again. After all, she knew he came back today… maybe he should wait until she called for him.

As he turned her voice reached his ear and he stopped…

"Joseph! Please, wait a second!"

Glad to hear the obvious joy in her voice he turned again and saw her and the man moving to the terrace. God, the guy looked younger the closer he came. Too young to be so close to her. He still held her arm and covered her hand with his.

Clarisse smiled brightly at him as they reached the terrace she said…

"Antoine, may I introduce you to my Head of Security, Joseph. He came back from America today where he brought Princess Mia to her new College!"

"Sir."

"Joseph, that is Antoine Mercier… a guest."

The young man stretched out his hand and Joe took it with a faked smile.

"Good afternoon."

"So you're responsible for everyone's safety here, correct?"

"You can say that."

He gave Clarisse a glance that hopefully showed her his disapproval, but she didn't seem to notice it because her eyes lay on the man next to her again. She smiled at him and if Joe wasn't mistaken it was a smile of admiration. That was enough to hate the intellectual fraud in a designer suit and with the perfect hair.

"Then maybe you're the first person to talk to after Her Majesty!"

The man smiled and Joe felt confused. Clarisse who blushed lightly, said quickly: "Maybe, and I point out – maybe – later, Antoine! The security of the Royal Family is hardly a matter I want to be discussed with anyone! The press is already noisy enough!" She smiled again at Joseph and asked quickly. "So Mia is fine, I assume…?"

"Of course she is. She wanted me to give you her best wishes. She'll call you as soon as she has the time."

"Very well, Joseph. We'll talk later."

She turned her attention back to Antoine who was observing the little exchange between the Queen and her guard. Sensing that he was released Joe made a small bow and left the terrace. He felt incredible stupid and couldn't even say why. He was an employee and she gave him orders. She was his Queen and the stranger her guest. He knew she couldn't wrap her arms around him and make out in front of that guy but she could at least pay him a look or give him a smile.

On his way out he stopped breathing for a moment when he heard Clarisse and Antoine's conversation continuing…

"So, we'll meet for dinner in three hours? I'm afraid I have some work left on my desk before I can change."

"That's no problem. I'll explore the palace a bit and collect my thoughts. I must say I really enjoy spending time with you here in such a beautiful environment… although your head of security worries me a bit. Does he always look that… stiff?"

Clarisse laughed – he loved her laughter but not now, not when she laughed about him instead of with him. He rushed to the window where he could see the two of them talking. "Oh no… I guess he was just exhausted from the long journey. We all don't get younger, you know!"

"You mean everybody but you, Ma'am!"

Antoine lifted Clarisse's hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it. Joe swallowed and left the room as quickly as he could. He had seen and heard enough for now.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Well, that had been a great day. Joe sat on his bed and tried to figure what to do next. It was late and he had learnt from Shades that Clarisse was having dinner with Antoine – alone in her suite. And so far the young man hadn't left that very same suite. What the hell was she thinking? The next day the whole palace would talk about her "dinner" with the young man in her rooms. That Clarisse of all people behaved like this was unbelievable. She knew how her maids spread gossip around and a widowed woman who had passed 60 having dinner in her suite with a young, attractive man was the perfect topic for kitchen talk. Not too mention the fact that he hated the guy and the way he was all over Clarisse. And she made jokes about his age… she hadn't complained about that when she had her legs wrapped around him and had begged him to make love to her again and again…

He had come home today believing they would spend the night or at least the evening together and what did she do? She spent her time with another, younger man instead. Hadn't she told him she loved him only four weeks ago? Hadn't she made love to him… kissed and cherished every inch of his body? And now nada… no message, no smile… no, nothing that showed any of the affection she had professed for him all those weeks ago. He had told her exactly how long he had waited for them to be together and how much he had loved her since the very first time he had laid eyes on her. She must know how he felt right now. How could she ignore the fact that she was hurting him with her actions?

Knowing he was too restless to fall asleep he rose from the bed and got fully dressed again. He couldn't walk into her suite and demand answers from her but he could wait in front of it until that guy bothered to leave…

***

Half an hour later the door of Queen Clarisse's suite opened and Joe quickly hid behind a tall flower that stood in the hallway. Through the big foliage he could witness how Antoine-whatever-his-name-was kissed her hand again and talked in a rather low voice to her. Of course, she looked fabulous in her long, blue, simply shaped dress. Her cleavage was maybe a bit too deep, but her hair and jewellery were still perfect which calmed Joe down a bit. It meant that nothing inappropriate had happened between them. Well… hopefully not. Clarisse chuckled. He couldn't remember that she had ever chuckled like that before and he hated it. Antoine left with quick, almost inaudible steps and Clarisse leaned against the doorframe. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for some seconds. A strange smile appeared on her face and then she said aloud…

"You can come out now."

He blushed and did what she had ordered him to do. Actually he felt like a caught thief, although he had done nothing but his duty…

"Your Majesty."

"I think I just got a reminder of what I missed while you were away."

She gave him a smile and crossed her arms over her chest. She was still leaning at the door and she was so beautiful that he was lost of words.

"Well… It was a coincidence that I …"

"Sure it was…"

She turned her head and looked down the empty hallway. He took it as a sign and waited for her to invite him into her suite. Impatiently he made a step forward.

"Please, can we talk?"

"Tomorrow, Joseph. I had a long day. Ask Charlotte for an appointment."

Appointment… since when did he have to ask for appointments to speak to her? In general, he hardly left her side. No need for any kind of appointment…

"Excuse me, your Majesty but why should I…"

He couldn't say much more because with one very quick step she stood right in front of him and kissed him. He didn't think and only pressed her to him returning her kisses with the same passion that her mouth professed. And just as quickly as the kiss had started it ended. She freed herself from him and vanished into her suite. He could hear that she locked the door not only once but twice. Defeated and confused he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath… whatever was going on, it was driving him crazy. And that wasn't good… how was he supposed to be able to find any sleep after such a kiss?

***

Hoping and praying the stranger would have breakfast alone in his suite or had simply died over night Joseph went to Clarisse's rooms to speak to her. If he was lucky not even Charlotte would be around so that they could talk openly. Her kiss had confused him and he really needed to know where the two of them were standing. Living in terms of uncertainty wasn't what he wanted or pursued. In fact, he was tired of waiting for her. He wanted assurance - and he wanted it now. Now it depended on her and the way she would react when she saw him.

The open door to her suite told him that she was already prepared for the day and so he slipped in and gave the doormen a silent hint. They closed the doors behind him and he smiled for the first time that morning when he saw her. She sat at the breakfast table and read the newspaper. She didn't lift her head but he knew that she knew he was there. He heard the soft scratches of dog's claws on the wooden floor and greeted Maurice, Clarisse's new pet, a proud French poodle puppy, and patted his back.

"Good morning, old boy. Did you take good care of Her Majesty while I was away?"

Maurice barked once and ambled back to his place in the corner of the room.  
Clarisse still didn't pay any attention to him and his smile widened. Her cool behaviour of last night had annoyed him, now he found it highly amusing and arousing.

"Good morning, Ma'am," he said and crossed the room without taking his eyes off her.

"Good morning, Joseph."

She answered absent-mindedly and continued her reading.

"Have you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you. You?"

"A bit restless… maybe my mind was too occupied with something else…"

"And what could that be?"

Finally, finally, she dropped the newspaper and looked at him. She gave him a smile and the sun rose for a second time for him that day. He reached out to take her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"It was a certain lady that I couldn't get out of my head."

"Mhhh…interesting. Do you want to join me for coffee?" she asked gently and he took the seat right next to her.

"I thought you would never ask…"

Her heard her husky laughter and held her hand to his cheek.

"Would you care to explain what all this is about?"

"I beg you pardon?"

Flabbergasted she pulled her hand away to pour some coffee for him into her cup.

"That man you invited to stay…"

She laughed and handed him the cup.

"Black, right? You mean Antoine. Isn't he fabulous? Such a gentleman!"

"If you say so."

She saw his unhappy facial expression and couldn't help being amused.

"I know you don't care much for literature but trust me when I say that he's the most underrated author of this century!"

"I won't argue with you about that, Clarisse. I'm just asking why he is here and why you spend all this time with him."

He didn't want to mention that he felt a bit pushed aside in favour of this guy because she had sent him away last night. Being pushy wasn't in his nature and he didn't want to ruin the tender bond that had created in San Francisco. Maybe she wanted to take things slower than he had expected it. What else could be the reason for her sending him away the other night?

"Oh… huh… you know…" she cleared her throat and he saw that she blushed. "It's some kind of project. It's hard to explain… at least at this stage."

"Project…"

He didn't understand and she shrugged in apology. "Never mind. So how's Mia?"

She took her glasses off and brushed a stray of hair behind her ear. If he didn't know better he would bet she was nervous and he liked the idea that his nearness was the reason for it. But was he the reason?

"Mia's fine. Clarisse, please… you can't tell me anything! After all we're…"

"We're what?" She asked in astonishment. He swallowed and searched for the right words…

"Well…," he coughed. Friends didn't really describe what they had become for one another but the word "Lovers" just didn't escape his throat either. So what were they after one night of love in a strange city?

"I think we both know what we are, Clarisse."

"Joseph…"

She gave him a small, soft smile and turned her head. He knew that was all new to her. He understood her. She wasn't used to talk about love or sex with anyone. The only relationship she ever had with a man had been with her late husband and as fond as she had been of King Rupert (May he rest in peace!) it hadn't been the kind of love that was shouted from the top of the roofs and filled one's nights with ecstasy. But well, she didn't want to talk about it right now; he sensed that. Alright, she had kissed him last night. That should reassure him and still…. He sighed when he noticed that she still wasn't looking at him. He could only accept her reluctance to talk about their relationship. For now… Antoine on the other hand was another matter…

"Well, so what about Antoine? How long will he stay? Charlotte mentioned something about next weekend!"

"Actually I invited him to stay till after the ball."

"That's a whole week longer!" He was shocked. "That's a long vacation." He didn't even try to hide his discontentment from her.

"You think so?"

He drank his coffee and after some moments of silence she faced him again. A certain smile appeared on her face and her eyes started to glitter.

"Tell me, Joseph, why don't you like Antoine? Because he's an artist?"

"I don't have problems with artists," he stated as quietly as possible. The way she looked at him gave him thrills. It reminded him of the night before and how much he had wanted her… how she had kissed him and pressed her body to his… and had left him standing in the hallway all alone… locking her door not only once but twice.

"So what is your problem then?"

"I'm hardly in the position to criticise the Queen if she wants to have a man around her…"

It sounded harsher than he had intended and she backed off. And with that the romantic spell was broken. Too late he realized that he had just screwed it up. He had been too formal. But it had been this cool formality that had kept him from assaulting her with a long greedy kiss just to convince her to send the guy away…

"I'm sorry," he said and this time he avoided her eyes. How could he tell her that he was jealous of a man half her age or even younger? How could he tell her that he hated the fact that she had spent so much time alone with this guy? Even in her private rooms? Damn, he felt hurt by that and he couldn't do anything against it.

"Joseph…"

He heard her chair moving and then he felt her hand touching his face. After a short hesitation he allowed her to turn his face to her. The next shock was that her voice wasn't cold or reserved. On the contrary she sounded soft and very tender…

"I've never told you how happy you actually made me that night in San Francisco. Thanks to you I could discover that I'm still capable of loving and receiving love in return… I want to thank you for that. I'll never forget it!"

He was drawn to her. Those blue eyes bewitched him and the closer she leaned to him the more her scent befuddled his senses. She was going to kiss him again… for a second their eyes met and he smiled at her as her breath swept over his face.

"I won't forget it either, Clarisse…"

He could already feel her lips brushing his, prepared to welcome her gently pushing tongue, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and then she suddenly rose and said aloud…

"Thank you, Joseph. I'll call the Headmaster of the College to make sure the press won't disturb her! Good morning, Charlotte!"

Joe closed his eyes and swore silently. His heart was still wildly pumping in his chest and his face was heated. Charlotte. Now… damn, couldn't that woman be late just once in her life?

He couldn't believe how that almost kiss had taken him off guard. He felt like a randy teenager. His hands were sweating and his heart was overworking. Controlling his emotions was hard, nearly impossible. Surely, he looked like a fool. If the day went on like that he wouldn't have much time left to live…

"Good morning, Joe!"

"Good morning, Charlotte!"

He rose from his chair and gave her a short nod. Clarisse was already sitting behind her desk with her glasses on.

"Are you alright? You look a bit… red."

"I'm fine. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course, Joseph."

"Your Majesty, I just talked to Monsieur Mercier and he looks forward to meet you in one hour."

"Thank you, Charlotte. Please make sure, he has everything he asks for on my behalf."

"Of course, Ma'am."

Tired of listening to this Joe made a small bow and escaped his Queen's private quarters as fast as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He spent the rest of the morning in his office to plan the security arrangements for the Queen's Birthday Ball but he couldn't concentrate at all. Clarisse was on his mind all the time. Clarisse and what she was doing with the guy in the library. A quick look at his watch told him it was almost time for lunch. It was a beautiful day, so he assumed she would eat outside on the terrace… with that author of hers of course. A pity the library had no surveillance cameras… he desperately wanted to know what was going on in there.

He talked to Charlotte who told him that the Queen had postponed lunch till 1.30 pm and it was only 12.30 pm which meant that she was still occupied in the library.

"Do you know what this is all about, Charlotte?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mercier. Why has she been talking to him in the library…," he looked at his watch again and added, "for almost three hours now?!"

To his disappointment Charlotte shook her head. "I have no idea, Joe. She calls it her "project" but don't ask me why and what it is." Rising from her chair she grabbed her purse. "If you'll excuse me now. I have an appointment for lunch!"

"Have fun…," he mumbled grumpily and tried to decide what to do now. He was too distracted to work properly. But his job was to protect his sovereign… who was in the library, unguarded with a stranger…

His next step was to tell the gardeners via intercom to leave the garden for an extended lunch break. He didn't want anyone to see him when he peeked into the windows of the library to see what was going on in there.

Carefully he sneaked along the big bushes at the palace wall until he reached the first window that belonged to the palace library and archive. He liked the room very much. It carried the history and pride of the Renaldis on its shelves and the smell of dust and destiny impregnated the air. He also knew that Clarisse loved the room. She always retired into it when she needed peace or time for herself.

Right now he was just glad that it was on the ground floor of the palace and not on the first floor or even higher. He heard a low scream that came definitely from Clarisse and panicked. He stood on his tiptoes as he tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening behind the window. His jaws dropped as he saw Antoine rising from the floor behind the chaise lounge followed by Clarisse who he offered her a hand to help her getting up. Joe swallowed hard when he witnessed how a laughing Clarisse fixed her skirt around her thighs… he literally jumped back and pressed his back to the wall before they noticed he was watching them from outside.

That was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. Not after San Francisco, not after last night or this morning. He was nobody's fool; not even his Queen's… the woman he loved and would give his life for without hesitation. In his mind he repeated what she had told him at breakfast…  
_  
"…Thanks to you I could discover that I'm still capable of loving and receiving love in return… I want to thank you for that. I'll never forget that!"  
_  
Maybe she had meant that San Francisco had been the wake up call for her. She felt alive again – thanks to him and his skills in bed – and didn't need him anymore. Heaven, that almost kiss in the morning meant "Goodbye, Joseph". She was grateful but now she had found someone else to fulfil her needs. Someone younger, more handsome… with more stamina and hair.

***

Within two short minutes he stormed into the library and didn't even wait for the doormen to open the door. The double door slammed open and in his rage he didn't notice that he didn't run into them. The library was empty but untypically untidy. The ladder on casters stood lonely in front of the shelves and some books lay on the floor and the antique desk…

"Have you seen Her Majesty?" he barked at the footmen who both shook their heads.

"But she must have left through the door!"

"No, Sir… unfortunately not."

"Perfect."

Enraged he roamed the library and picked up some of the books that were spread on the floor. He rolled his eyes when he read the title of the first volume he held in his hands and threw it on the desk…

"Lady Chatterley."

But where was Clarisse? And where was Antoine? Or should he call him Sir Chatterley by now?

***

Still angry as hell Joe stood in the library and couldn't stop thinking about Clarisse. Where the heck was she? He sensed somehow that she wasn't in real danger but the fact that she seemed to have vanished from the face of Earth a few seconds after he had seen her fooling around with another man worried him nevertheless.

He picked up the other books that were lying around. It was a mix of historic novels he hated and Clarisse loved, as well as some biographies about Queen Victoria, Marie Antoinette and one unofficial biography about King Rupert (May he rest in peace!) the palace never acknowledged as worthy enough to worry or comment about. But of course the court knew everything and read and archived every single piece that was written about the royal family.

He put the books on the desk and sighed as his gaze fell on the place behind the chaise longue where he had seen Clarisse and Antoine before.

He still couldn't understand it. Since when was it Clarisse' style to lock herself in with a man who could easily be her son and actually sleep with him? That simply wasn't her.

Clarisse Renaldi was the personification of grace and decency. He never knew exactly about the King, but he was absolutely sure that Clarisse had never been unfaithful to her late husband. She was a lady and had been raised to be a Queen. To lead, rule and behave. He had been following her as bodyguard and head of security for over 15 years now and she had never even looked at other men…aside from him. Before the King had died they had flirted occasionally, they had danced when no one else had been around to avoid the usual palace gossip, but they had never crossed certain lines until San Francisco.

The death of King Rupert (May he rest in peace!) had changed so much for all of them. Had changed her and her perspective of life. She had become stricter and her eyes had lost their lively sparkle. When her son had died only several months later he had thought she would never recover and spent the rest of her life in a cocoon of darkness and pain. And now?

He hardly recognized her. She flirted again. She seemed vibrant and alive although all this was hidden behind her excellent manners and royal etiquette. But he had seen the first signs of it in San Francisco and he had certainly noticed them when he arrived and found her with another man. Him. Antoine, the author who was in her favour now.  
Joe couldn't shake the idea that one certain night in San Francisco had not only affected him but also her… Clarisse Renaldi was a free woman after the King's death. Free to live and love if she was discreet enough to hide her lovers from the curious eyes of the public. What if it was his fault after all? Had he created a monster when he slept with her?

Joe swallowed and picked up the phone on the desk…

"Charlotte… weren't you at lunch?.. Ah okay… have you seen Her Majesty?… What? In her office? Since when?… Alright!"

He didn't bother to thank her for giving him the news and hung up. Okay, so the Queen was back in her office with Mercier at her side… unfortunately he couldn't simply storm in there and demand answers from her. If she knew he spied on her she would hit the roof and her rage wasn't something he wanted to experience right now. But if he continued to spy to find out more… before he had finished thinking this possibility through he had already left his office to search for answers.

***

When he arrived at the office Clarisse' desk was empty, but he heard her voice from outside. Trying not to attract attention he sneaked to the terrace door and hid himself behind the curtains.

What he had to see when he peeked outside didn't exactly help to ease his fears. He had expected them to have lunch but they weren't eating. Clarisse sat in a chair at the balustrade. The sun was illuminating her beauty and Antoine sat on another chair about three meters away in front of her. He held a sketching block on his lap and seemed busy using his pen. Sketching a certain someone with marvellous blue eyes and the best-shaped legs he had ever seen. Joe stretched to catch a glimpse of Antoine's piece of art, but he couldn't see a thing. So now the man wasn't only a writer but also a painter. Terrific. Just terrific.

He became nervous and wished he could do something without making an utter fool of himself but in his situation that was hardly possible.

There he was the Head of Security for the Genovian Royal Family and he couldn't act on his wish to know more. He was helpless because he had no chance to satisfy his curiosity.  
Aside from that he was caught in a state of angst and jealousy because of a man who wrote books. His gun was useless and his ability to notice everything around him only made things worse. If he was clever he left now… but he wasn't. He stayed and wished he had gone…

Antoine rose from his chair and put the sketch block on the ground (a bit too gentle for Joe's taste) and went to Clarisse. Joe's heart stopped beating for more than just a second when Antoine sank on his knees, touched Clarisse' left ankle and adjusted her leg so that more of her thighs were exposed. He couldn't hear what Antoine was telling her, but Clarisse smiled at him and that really hurt.

Joe made a fist and prepared to go out on the terrace to punch the life out of Antoine for touching his Queen. No one ever touched her like that. Maybe her Ladies' maids touched her when they helped her to dress or undress, maybe the lady who sewed her dresses touched her once in a while, the late King (for that he may not rest in peace) had unfortunately touched her, and so had he done some weeks ago, but no stranger had the right to lay his hands on Clarisse Renaldi. Not ever.

"Joe?"

He heard Shades' voice through his headphone and stepped back in the room.

"Yes."

"Sir, we have a problem here. At the entrance."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Joe sighed and chanced one last look outside. At least Antoine was sitting in his chair again and kept his hands off of Clarisse… for now.

The problem at the entrance turned out to be a delivery of two big boxes for Antoine Mercier. Of course, Joe insisted on his right to check the contents of the boxes but then Charlotte who was still chewing on the last pieces of her sandwich frustrated his intentions…

"I'm sorry, Joe but the Queen gave orders that the delivery for Monsieur Mercier are not to be checked!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just bring it into the library and wait there for Monsieur Mercier!" she ordered the doormen and gave Joe a pitiful glance and a shrug. "Sorry, that's what she said."

"Very well then. Shades, follow them and try to find out what's in those boxes. And be discreet!"

Shades nodded and left. Unnerved with Clarisse, Antoine, the world and himself Joe returned to his office and slammed the door.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Midnight had already passed and Joe seemed to prepare for another sleepless night. He had sat at his desk and had written down several theories about Clarisse's so-called project, but every idea had ended up in the dust bin. The library, Clarisse and Antoine and the strange delivery were spinning in his head and he had no idea how to turn it off.

Shades had reported to him that some strange kind of old-fashioned screen had been in one of the boxes. A so-called microfiche reader as Charlotte had explained to Shades and that piece of technique was now standing in the library. What could Mercier want with something like that? Joe had spent every minute of the afternoon trying to figure out how the pieces could fit together, but somehow his mind was overworking and nothing that made sense came out. It was time to calm his nerves down with his mother's old medicine. Hot milk.

To his surprise the light in the kitchen was still switched on when he arrived. The next surprise was that none other than Queen Clarisse herself was sitting at the kitchen table – already prepared for the night and reading a book. Another Mercier, he was sure of that. His first instinct was to back off and leave again, but she had already heard his steps and turned her head. She smiled when she saw him and that made him weak. If she was here she couldn't be in bed with Antoine so there was something good about the situation after all.

"Joseph…" She closed the book, took off her glasses and put them on the table. He actually returned her smile when he realized that she was paying attention to him and entered the kitchen.

"Your Majesty."

Unsure what to do next or how to behave he passed her and went to the kitchen counter. He pretended to check some cupboards and the fridge but had actually forgotten what he wanted to have for a midnight snack…

"Can't you sleep?"

"No, Ma'am must be the jetlag," he answered and took out a box with cookies he found somewhere in a drawer.

"We didn't finish our conversation in the morning…," she finally said and looked at him. "And later we didn't have the time to talk…"

"That's alright, Ma'am."

His response sounded colder than it was meant. Why did she have to mention their last encounter now? He feared the outcome of this conversation more than anything. He wasn't really prepared to have his last hopes crushed. Not tonight. Not yet. He pulled some cookies out of the box but his mouth was dry and as he tried one it tasted like sand dust.

"Joseph… is anything wrong?"

"No." He coughed and closed the box with the cookies again. He was still avoiding her eyes and did his best to appear occupied with the cookies. And yet it didn't work out, because he could hear her getting up from the chair and moving towards him.

"What is it, Joseph? I know you too well…I can see something is bothering you!"

At first he didn't answer and then she touched his back as he turned to open another cupboard.

"Look, I know we didn't have much time together since your return, but believe me when I tell you that…"

With that he snapped and sent a prayer to God hoping he didn't say something he would regret…

"That what?"

Startled about his harsh tone of voice she pulled her hand back. He turned to her and his eyes had an uncharacteristic dark glitter she hadn't seen before.

"Joseph, what's wrong with you?"

"I can only return that question!"

"I beg you pardon?"

"Since my return I stumble over nothing but secrets. I simply don't appreciate that I, as your Head of Security, are not informed about certain… guests and arrangements. But I guess, with Monsieur Mercier a lot of strange habits have moved into the palace!"

His calm words were betrayed by his eyes and he knew that but he couldn't shake it. He observed her closely, tried to figure out what she thinking but of course her eyes gave nothing away…

"I see… so I wasn't that wrong when I guessed that you have a problem with Antoine's presence in the palace."

"I can only repeat what I told you in the morning. I'm hardly in the position to criticise your choice in men!"

Her jaw dropped. She was flabbergasted. And then suddenly she recognized the expression in his eyes for what it was…

"You're…. You think that… Joseph! You actually believe I would… A Queen never…"

"She does not? I think she does!"

"I won't continue this kind of conversation!"

She turned on her heels, but he decided that now that the night was ruined anyway they could finally talk it out. And if that meant his days as Head of Security were limited then so be it.

"Stay! Just tell me the truth then!"

"Not when you behave like that!"

She was almost at the door now and if he wanted to speak to her he had to stop her from leaving.

"Clarisse, wait!"

With two big steps he was right behind her and grabbed her elbow. She bumped into him hard and felt too dumbfounded to pull away. Again time stood still and they only stared into each other's eyes. His anger about her behaviour melted slowly into pure desire…

"Tell me what's going on. If you don't sleep with him, what is it then? Why is he after you like a dog and why is he sketching you? Talk to me, Clarisse!"

He tightened the grip around her arm and dragged her closer to him.

"Sketching? How do you know that? Did you spy on me?"

"What if?"

"You had no right to do something like that!"

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"This isn't about trust."

"Anything in life is about trust!"

Her breath got heavier and as she didn't back off he decided that there was only one thing left to do for him. He loosened the grip of his hand around her arm and cupped her cheek with his hand as his thumb caressed her lower lip before he finally lowered his head to kiss her. The second his lips crushed on hers her arms flew around his body and her mouth opened willingly to his. She gave herself into the kiss and pure happiness seemed to run through his veins… God, she still wanted him… she didn't push him away or fought him. Maybe after all it was only a bad dream. A nightmare that his mind created because they had been apart for so long. In fact longer than ever before. But it didn't matter now. His tongue teased, played and duelled with hers until they could hardly breathe anymore and yet they didn't stop. It had been too long since their night in San Francisco and no matter how big his disappointment was, he wouldn't stop for the life of him…

In a bold move he pulled her with him and pressed her body against the kitchen counter. His kisses became more possessive and his hands touched her recklessly slipping into her robe and under her pyjama top.

He enjoyed her moans of delight in his ear when he touched her naked skin and kissed her neck. She pulled his shirt out of his trousers and her nails ran greedily over the skin of his back. The slight feeling of pain gave him shivers and he returned the favour and spread small bites over her neck… she arched against him and panted his name impatiently…

"Joseph… not here…," she managed to say before he kissed her again.

He had forgotten where they were and why he had been angry with her. Now she was his Clarisse again. The woman he loved and desired and who wanted only him in return. Antoine was nothing. A nobody… did he even exist?

"If someone comes in…"

"Let's go then…"

His hands lay on her waist and he kissed her nose and her eyelids.

"Since everything here is your place the question where to go is superfluous…"

She laughed huskily and leaned against him.

"Come with me…there's so much I have to tell you…"

"First you can show me… and then we can talk!"

He entwined his fingers with hers and teased her into another kiss. Their mouths melted slower this time, even lazy without pressure or haste.

"But I'm telling you so, Charlotte! I saw them together! Believe me, the man has the hots for her and she isn't that innocent either!"

Clarisse and Joe froze in their kiss when they heard Shades' voice coming closer. Then she backed off and fixed her robe as quickly as possible. Knowing what Shades and Charlotte would think when he saw them together Joe dragged Clarisse into the pantry…

"Oh, please… how can you even think about her like that?"

Trying not to breathe Clarisse and Joe leaned against the pantry door to listen to Charlotte and Shades' conversation.

"I know what I saw… he's all over her and all those questions he asks! Not to mention that I saw him touching her!"

Clarisse blushed while Joe had a hard time to concentrate. She was too close to him. He could smell her perfume and feel the warmth of her body against his. Hiding in the stupid little room had been a bad idea.

"So what? I really doubt, Her Majesty would allow anyone to touch her like that when someone else is around, ergo he did it without her permission! Just get the cookies!"

"Well, she didn't tell him off and she didn't complain… I tell you, Charlotte that guy will be around for a long time! Not that I can blame her… I mean she's a human being like everyone else!"

Joe turned his head and looked at her. His first impression had been that Charlotte and Shades had been talking about him and Clarisse but now he knew they were not. They talked about Clarisse and Antoine…

"He's far too young and not her type!"

"Type… I don't think that after 40 years of a loveless marriage you care much for types! Queen or no Queen!"

"Stop it! That's rude and unfair against her!"

"I'm not unfair. Just honest… You know, I always thought Joe would get the prize but maybe he simply isn't… adequate…"

"Oh, keep your mouth shut! Do you have the milk and the cookies?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go. It's late!"

"Aye, Ma'am!"

"You should really watch your mouth, do you know that, Shades?"

Even after he was sure that Charlotte was no longer there he couldn't bring himself to open the door. His desire had died like a candle in the rain and he could sense that she was just as uncomfortable as he was.

"Joseph…," she started but he shook his head.

"No."

"Please, let me explain…"

"What is there left to explain? The whole Palace knows and now I know it as well."

"It's not like that! Whatever Shades saw he must have misinterpreted it completely!"

"Maybe he has, but I haven't. Good night, Your Majesty."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One hour later Charlotte returned the remains of her nightly meal to the kitchen and noticed that the Queen had left her glasses and her book on the kitchen table. Curious about the title Charlotte picked the book up and turned it.

"'Love in the Time of Cholera.' Oh my…"

***

Joseph sighed, rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. It was after 3 am in the morning and in 3 hours the new day at the palace would begin. A big day since it was Her Majesty's birthday and he had to be fresh to make sure the last preparations for the big ball would be finished perfectly. Clarisse's birthday… he shook his head and tried not to think about the present he had brought with him from San Francisco. As things were between them now, even thinking about giving it to her was ridiculous.

He starred at the old blueprint on the desk. The only thing that was certainly resolved was that he had finally found out how Clarisse and Antoine could vanish that one certain afternoon. Joe had known that secret passages were hidden all over the castle but since he had started to check every old map and card he could find in the Royal Archive he had realized that there were far more tunnels and secret doors than he had expected. And one very special passage only Clarisse and Mercier seemed to know about had caught his attention. Maybe it was good that no one else who worked here these days seemed to have explored them before. As Head of Security he had to now about things like that. Assassins, intruders or other sick people could make use of them and no one would even notice. But how long was it still is duty to protect the crown and his Queen? His letter of resignation was written but still lay in his drawer waiting for him to act. He simply couldn't give it to her. Not yet.  
He had watched Clarisse and Antoine over the last week and had noticed they had had spent less time together. He didn't know if this was a good sign or just Clarisse's reaction to the indiscreet crap Shades had said that night. Had she become careful to avoid gossip?  
Who knew… he had kept an eye on Antoine and what he had seen didn't make much sense.

The project Clarisse and Charlotte had talked about came back to his mind. So there was some truth to their statements that Antoine was working on something for which he needed the library, the archive and the information it held. But could he be sure that working was everything Antoine did? What Joe had discovered one night last week still left enough room to speculate about the relationship Clarisse and this man had…

Antoine often worked in his suite during the day and in the evening sat in the library, even until after midnight. Many times Joe had to wait till 1 am before he could go into the library to search for the information he wanted. One night he had even found the shelf where the secret passage to Clarisse's rooms was hidden behind. The key was to pull out one book in the middle of the last shelve. It was a volume with collected sonnets from Shakespeare that King Charles III of Genovia had dedicated to a certain lady with the name of Caroline. No Queen of Genovia, that was crystal-clear.

Despite its long history (apparently it was over a hundred years old since the oldest blueprint on which he could find the passage was dated around 1899) the passage had looked stable and so he had sneaked through it and had ended up in Clarisse quarters. He had come out of the shelf exactly behind her desk and was lucky that the framed pictures of Mia, her father and grandfather hadn't broken when they had hit the floor.  
Thank god, she hadn't been there at the time. It was hard enough to deal with her these days and if he left the palace he wanted it to be his decision. Their communication had been reduced to a minimum since their last encounter in the kitchen. Of course, nobody noticed a thing in her behaviour. She was still as polite and cordial as always. She just never really looked at him unless she had to. He guessed that was the royal version of showing someone a cold shoulder…

Joe yawned again and put the blueprint aside. Secrets or not he had to find some rest before the day began. She was still his Queen and he in her service. She wouldn't forgive him if anything went wrong because he didn't control himself.

***

_She was lying spooned against him in the darkness. He was spreading soft kisses all over her naked shoulder. A low sigh escaped her mouth as she arched her neck to allow him wider access…_

"You'll ruin me…no one will recognize the Queen of Genovia again after tonight," she whispered and nibbled tenderly at his jaw. They exchanged a knowing smile before he involved her in another hungry kiss that still held the passion and hunger of the last few hours.

"You asked for it… for every touch and kiss…"

"I feel so alive with you… so beautiful…"

"You are… and I want you to know that…," he said between kisses pressing her closer to him. He buried his face in her hair and basked in her scent.

"I can feel it," she chuckled and added with burning cheeks, "and I enjoy every second of it."

Silence only disturbed by the sound of slow and lazy kissing fell over them. Some time later he caressed her swollen lips with his thumb and asked gently: "When did you know it would happen?"

"Mh… I wanted it from the very first time I felt you looking at me… I sensed it when you asked me to dance some days ago after Mia had escaped our dancing lesson and I knew it when you kissed my hand after you saved me from that awful music tonight…"

He chuckled lowly and took her hand to kiss it.

"And you?"

"I never knew… I only hoped."

"Did I ever tell you that you're a true romantic?"

"I don't think so… am I?"

"Yes."

She turned on her back and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I hope this cold Queen of yours won't disappoint you… She couldn't live with herself."

"How could she? She's been my dream ever since I saw her. And I love her."

He bent down for another kiss. Their long-hidden desire for each other overwhelmed them again and their bodies united in a rhythm of their own creation…  


***

The Palace of Genovia was surrounded with a golden web of lights. Candles, chains of lights and lanterns were creating a magic sight that could be seen from miles afar. Never since the late King's death such a big celebration had taken place at the palace. The last birthday ball for Her Majesty had been held shortly before Prince Philippe had died although Clarisse had at first been reluctant to celebrate her special day at all. But since the King had been the one who had insisted on celebrating Clarisse's birthday with a ball every year since the very first year they had been married, she couldn't abandon that tradition. This time she hadn't given anyone the impression that she even thought about doing so. Joe had not seen the Palace so glorious in years. He took it as a sign that the Queen had decided to move on with her life and to show it to the whole country. And maybe him.

"The Eagle is flying."

Charlotte' voice came out of his headphone and he nodded at Shades and the rest of his staff. They all straightened up and waited anxiously for their Queen to arrive. But she took her time… after all a Queen was never late. The others were simply early.  
When she finally arrived Joseph dared only a quick glance at her and… was lost. If he were a teenager he would have said that her outfit knocked him off his socks. Her dress as simple as it was, took his breath away… the perfect shape of her exposed shoulders… the freckles on her skin… her long neck… the hint of cleavage… and the blue silk that covered or exposed the most beautiful parts of her body. The colour of course fitted her eyes perfectly and he wondered how he would be able to survive that evening in her proximity.

"Charlotte, make sure that everything works like a charm. No mistakes. Tomorrow I want to see in the papers that the Queen has risen from the ashes and the Monarchy is stronger than ever. No one should doubt the Renaldi's god given right to the throne ever again after tonight!"

"Of course, Your Majesty!"

"Let the show begin!"

Charlotte nodded at the doormen who opened the big double door. As Clarisse passed him Joe closed his eyes for a second and tried to concentrate on his job. Her scent was bewitching. He had to protect her. No matter how wonderful she looked or how much he loved her… or how difficult their relationship (could he call it that?) was right now. He had the feeling that it was not only her goal for tonight to give an example of her country but also to torture him. And he could only admit that she already did one hell of a job after only 45 seconds.

Her presence was announced and he and Charlotte followed her in a safe distance when she entered the ball room with fanfares and the ovations of her waiting guests. He should have said something to her. He had never before not complimented her evening gowns. And she had never before ignored him on such an occasion before… how fast things changed.  
Joe hardly listened to Clarisse' short, but warm speech of welcome and the words of praise and congratulations from the Prime Minister but his eyes were fixed on Antoine Mercier who stood right in the middle of the crowd to lift his glass to the Queen… it was going to be long evening for sure.

Indeed time passed very slowly. It was hard for Joe to keep his eyes on Clarisse without becoming a wreck. She danced and charmed, smiled, laughed and drank champagne with her guests including Antoine and he could only watch her from a distance.  
Not that her behaviour was flamboyant. She didn't flirt in a way that could draw any attention. She was too much of a Lady and too much of a Queen to do something like that and still… that special glow around her made him nervous. The more he thought about her words before she went out into ball room the more he was sure that she was up to something. And that very something contained much more than a beautiful dress and some smiles to the old members of Parliament…

He eyed the Von Trokens on the terrace outside. The couple was obviously arguing about something and he almost felt for the Baron when his wife angrily pushed him backwards against the balustrade. Only when he saw that Siegfried pushed her back he lost his interest in them. He really didn't want and couldn't picture her or his face on the Genovian postage stamps…  
Joe turned his attention to Clarisse again who stood only two meters away from him. She was talking to Antoine, the schmuck. Joe wanted at least to plug his ears but he caught some words of their conversation…

"You've seen the Von Trokens… I can't let that happen! Especially not now. Mia and her future…"

"I understand completely. But don't worry about them... It's all under control!"

"I hope so, Antoine. I really hope so…"

Clarisse sighed and turned her head. Apparently she didn't expect Joseph standing that close to her and blushed. But she quickly recovered from her shock and her posture seemed to become even straighter (if that was even possible).

"Why don't we go on then terrace for a bit? It's a bit hot and crowded in here!"

"As you wish, Ma'am."

Antoine offered his arm and without paying Joe another look she placed her hand elegantly on it. Joe resisted the wish to follow them. Maybe she wanted to punish him but he wouldn't let her. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Monsieur Mercier and the whole court. Guards were standing on the terrace anyway just as they were standing at the doors. She couldn't sneak away with the guy. Everything was under control and a few minutes without him being around wouldn't hurt anyone…

"Shades…"

He whispered into his micro.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Take over for a few minutes… I've something to take care of."

"Sure…Sir."

As discreetly as possible Joe disappeared from the ball room and sneaked into the wing of the palace where the guests of the royal family were accommodated…

He didn't know if to laugh or not. It was all so ridiculous and he needed an award for being the fool of the year. Or the decade… He had always laughed to himself when Clarisse had told him that between some lines in a book a whole world of truth could be found… actually he should apologize to her for that. She had been right. He looked down on the book in his hands and smirked…

"I'm sorry, Mylady… I'm sure a lot of men have done you wrong over the years…"

"May I?"

Joe tapped on Prime Minister Motaz' shoulder and made a respectful bow. It was the last dance of the evening. Joe saw Clarisse' smile vanish as the politician stepped back and said: "Your Majesty… it was a beautiful ball. And I'm sure many like this will follow!"

"Thank you, Sebastian."

The minister left and Joe took Clarisse's hand and placed his right hand on her back. He gave her a smile and started to move them to the music… not that he heard much of it now that he was holding her again…

"And what is this about? Do I look as I need someone who saves me from another unspeakable escapade with a younger man?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty."

"So?"

"I felt the certain need to dance with you… and I haven't congratulated you (on) your birthday. That's unforgivable!"

"No, you haven't congratulated me so far," she said and it sounded sad. She looked down and he felt rather stupid and guilty.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Only for that?"

"Actually not," he answered seriously. He had to say so much more but they weren't alone on the dance floor and some people were already watching them. Thank god it was the last dance and the ball would be over soon…

"I'm sorry for everything, Clarisse… I really am."

"Uh? Does that mean I'm not having a sexual relationship with Monsieur Mercier or maybe the Prime Minister? I'm glad to hear that! I was doubting myself you know."

"I deserve that."

"You have no idea what you deserve!"

The music faded slowly in the background and every inch a lady Clarisse stepped back and bowed her head. So did Joe only that his bow was deep and guilt driven. Somehow her cold shoulder had felt better than her harsh words. He would really have a hard time to make it up to her…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Joe was watching Clarisse leaving the ballroom and knew he had to act quickly. With his lately discovered knowledge and her being hurt he couldn't go on as if nothing had happened. There was no way he could survive this night with Clarisse and him being at odds. The last week was hard enough but now with all the cards lying open the situation had changed completely. He needed to clear things up between them and he needed her.

"Charlotte!"

He whispered into the collar of his jacket.

"Yes."

"Where's her Majesty?"

"Here with me…"

"Alright… tell Olivia and Priscilla to go to retire for the night. Before Her Majesty is back in her rooms."

"What?"

"Please… just do what I say."

He could hear a small sigh. Apparently she was thinking about his request. After a while she only said, "Okay," and the connection was off again. The next one to put in charge was Shades. He would take over for the rest of the night although it was Joe's job to make sure the guests that had to leave the Palace really did so and those who stayed really stayed. After the way he spread around gossip in the Palace kitchen a night shift would do him rather well.

"Alright, Sir."

Shades didn't sound very enthusiastic but Joe's tone of voice had left him no choice and no one dared arguing with the Head of Security unless he loved to live dangerously.

As discreetly as possible he rushed out of the ballroom and upstairs. He used several shortcuts he had gotten to know thanks to his nightly studies of the blueprints and slipped out of a secret door near the Queen's chambers just as Clarisse and Charlotte reached the suite.

"Thank you, Charlotte and good night. I see you tomorrow at 10."

"Of course, Your Majesty and good night."

Charlotte curtsied and earned a small smile from Clarisse. Charlotte left quickly and with blushed cheeks when she saw Joe arriving. He thought back to the night she had kissed him here in this hallway and felt again a wave of shame flooding him. He should have known it back then. She would never cheat on him or only toy with him. But jealous fool he had been he had it coming…

At first Clarisse who was opening her door didn't notice Joseph behind but startled when she felt him touching her. A low scream escaped her throat and Joe quickly covered her mouth with his full hand.

"Shhh, it's me! Don't be scared!"

But nevertheless she bit him into his hand and now it was on him to yell in pain.

"Ouch!"

"How dare you! Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to…"

An angry slap interrupted him. His head flew aside and he chewed on his inner cheeks.

"You, my dear Joseph, have to go and nothing else!"

She turned on her heels and he understood that sensible argumentation wouldn't help him to make her listen to him. On desperate times one had to call for desperate measures after all…

"Your Majesty…"

As she didn't turn and the door threatened to close after her he quickly followed her and with an elegant move he picked her up. Then he shut the door with a kick of his foot. She protested and hit him with her fists when she realized what he was going to do but he ignored it as good as possible and threw her over his shoulder. She stopped banging her fists on his back for a while to catch her falling tiara and yelled angrily…

"Joseph Ramirez! You'll let me down immediately or I will…"

"You'll do what?" He patted her butt and switched the lights on. "Will you call the security? Good luck with that!"

Little Maurice was lying on his bed and observed the whole scenery with the bored expression of a dog that wanted nothing more but its peace to get some well-deserved sleep.

"Hey, Maurice, don't worry your mistress is in very good hands!"

"Oh you!"

She was still hitting him with her fists but at least she had stopped screaming and just ranted at him. To his surprise he started to enjoy the whole situation and carried her into her bedroom.

"Don't you dare to do this! Joseph, I'm warning you!"

He smiled to himself but didn't bother to answer this time. He didn't even hit her bottom again although it was tempting but he didn't want to provoke even more. Not yet at least.

The room was dark but he could see the contour of her bed and simply decided to throw her onto it. The tiara hit the floor and Clarisse the sheets.

"Here we are!"

He said and covered her body with his. He grabbed her wrists and held her arms over her head.

"Will you listen to me now?" He asked while she was still moving under him and fought to get free.

"I should order to hang you by your toes in my courtyard!"

She hissed and he could not deny that she looked incredible sexy when she was angry. It was dark in there but his eyes had gotten used to it and he could see her face in the soft light of the moon that was falling through the window. Her skin seemed pale but he knew her face was blushed from rage. The passionate glitter in her eyes reminded him about the first and only night they had spent together so far… maybe laying above her hadn't been such a good idea after all…

"Later maybe but not before I've finished to say what I have to say!"

"Then say it and leave!"

Her nails dug into his flesh of his hands and it was almost too painful to bear. He should hire her for his security team. Those nails were really hell and could force anyone to run for his life.

"I know what Mercier is doing here. You want him to write down the whole history of the Renaldis from the time now they were claiming the throne at first till now."

"Congratulations on that. You can go now!"

"I'm not finished yet! You want to make sure the Von Trokens won't again try to steal the throne now that you've finally convinced Parliament that you are the best choice to rule the country until Mia is old enough to succeed the throne. What will happen in almost 5 years when she becomes 21…"

"And so?"

He had been so occupied with spilling out his theory and staring into her eyes that he hadn't noticed that she had given up fighting him. She was breathing heavily under him and her body was still tensed but she didn't scratch him anymore. And now that he finally sensed it indeed felt good.

"And so… that book should destroy every claim the Von Trokens might have and secure your position and Mia's…I even found an interesting family tree of the Von Trokens hidden in a very interesting novel of yours! You have a very witty sense of humour, my dear!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lady Chatterley… at first I was wondering about your choice of literature but then…" He allowed himself to smile at her but she rolled her eyes.

"It was Rupert's volume. And before it belonged to him it belonged to his father. I guess because no one would expect this kind of information hidden in such a book." She made a break and swallowed. "Not that someone would find out about it. Some pages of the novel are transliterated. Only if you know the original of the book you can maybe notice that some words are changed or replaced. Several data information about the Von Trokens are hidden in those codes," she admitted less reluctantly now, "It starts at the time the Von Trokens lost their claim to the throne after Philippe Renaldi had beaten the French troops in 1456 and Genovia became independent from France."

"The Genovian people made Philippe their King while the Von Trokens became Barons and of course the Renaldis did everything in their power to make sure the Von Trokens would never have the chance again to rule!" He completed the story and shook his head. He knew the history of his proud country by heart but that it could haunt him in such a way he hadn't expected.

"Because they would throw Genovia back to France or Spain in a heartbeat! Just to make sure they could enjoy a good life without having anything else do to but letting someone else make decisions for them!" Clarisse said angrily and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence she added more calmly. "It started all with King Charles III, who could only become King because he married the only left Von Troken daughter at that time. She wasn't allowed to rule on her own and so they married. He was power hungry and she was only interested in a good life. The perfect connection. She couldn't have children and so they decided to pretend that the illegitimate child of Charles and one of the Queen's Ladies maids was their heir. The lie was uncovered shortly before Philippe became King and so the claim of the Von Trokens on the throne was unjustified anyway but as Rupert always said it can't hurt to remind them about it once in a while."

"Of course…"

He had listened to her. When he had first seen the mess of pictures, dates and articles on the several flipcharts in Mercier's rooms he had gone wild. It looked as if an assassin would plan his newest coup but the he had started to search the room and read the small features and notes that were spread everywhere and had started to comprehend what was going on for real. It was like a puzzle. Apparently Monsieur Mercier preferred to work and live in quite a chaotic way…

"Well, that sounds fascinating but I'm still not sure why you have to flirt with that guy to accomplish that mission… "

"I did not flirt with him!"

"Yes, you did!"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Everything… start at the beginning! A very good place to start! Don't you think so?"

He could see in her facial expression that she was still fighting with herself. Damn, if she wouldn't talk to him about the guy now he didn't know what to do… if she didn't know by now that she could trust him what was their relationship worth? But thank god she finally started to talk. Still tensed and nervous but she talked…

"But you already know why he is here! I only wished I could have kept his presence here a better secret but when Baroness DeWilde was here for tea she saw him in the garden and was all over him immediately. I had to invite him for the ball… and all I wanted was that no one ever knew what he was doing here. So far we've never allowed any free author to research in our archive. There's too much information hidden that could cause another war! Maybe we have to wait some years more before we can publish the book. No one can ever know that it was me who gave him all the information about my family and the Von Trokens! I can't appear as the aggressor in public!"

"And yet you are."

"For a very good reason!"

She snapped and he finally released her wrists. She rubbed them and he realized that he must have hurt her. He shifted and laid down next to her.

"I'm sorry."

He said gently and placed a tender kiss on her right wrist. She didn't answer but didn't pull away either. So far so good.

"I wanted to tell you about my plans but every time I wanted to somebody came in or was sneaking around us. The night in the hallway I saw Shades hiding behind the corner, the next morning it was Charlotte and after I heard of them talking about us and him behind our backs I decided to give it a rest until he was gone…"

"I see…" It sounded as suppliant as it was meant to be. Why sounded it so simple when she explained it? How couldn't he see the same truth?

"And the sketch?"

"Oh my… he simply needed a break and told me sketching would distract him He asked me if he could draw me and I agreed. God knows I'm used to sit around for portraits!"

"He touched you…"

"Don't be such a macho!"

"And you rolled with him over the floor! In the library! And don't deny it because I saw you with him!"

"Oh tush… I don't know what you saw but one day I stumbled over the ladder in the library and he helped me up. That's all! Who allowed you to spy on me?"

"I didn't spy. I was worried."

To say the least. He couldn't admit that his jealousy had made him that blind. Clarisse hated it when people lost control and that was what had happened to him the last two weeks.

"Anything else you need to know before I throw you out?"

He swallowed and looked at her while she rose from the bed. She adjusted her dress a bit and started to take her jewellery off… the jewellery that was left on her.

"Just one thing…"

He said after a short hesitation.

"I'm all ears."

She stood in front of her big mirror and removed her earrings watching his reflection.

"Do you love me?"

Silence. Then: "That's a very good question…"

She turned and but didn't move towards him. For some more endless painful moments she just stared at him.

"Can I love a man who thinks I'm sleeping with someone who I hardly know? Someone who thinks that I'm a cold-hearted schemer?"

"I never said something like that!" He bowed his head and studied his hands while he thought about her last words. "I just wished…"

"That I'm not a Queen? Join the club then."

She came to the bed and sat down next to him. To his surprise she took his hand and caressed it gently with her thumb. Her voice was very low when she spoke to him again: "My life isn't easy, Joseph. I'm caught in a golden cage and I'm watched like a hawk… not by you." She added quickly when she saw that her words had hurt him. "It's not you, I'm talking about. I know I can trust you! It's the whole country… Parliament, the press. They all wait for me to fail and make a mistake. You know how it is… you've seen how difficult it was to find some private time in the last few weeks…"

Her voice trailed off and she shrugged.

"Does that mean you want me to leave?"

"I want you to understand…" She said tenderly and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I won't have much time to be there for you. I'll be busy and eventually grumpy and I'll need time for myself once in a while to collect my overfilled mind. I'm not easy to get along with because I'm demanding and I don't like to sneak around."

The unhappy expression on her face was the opposite of what he felt right. He sensed hope and a second chance…

"What are you saying, Clarisse?"

"I'm saying I do love you, Joseph Ramirez, but that I can't make any promises… I can't even tell you if a relationship could ever work between us because there are more boundaries than options for us! I don't even know if I should sit here to tell you all this…"

He interrupted her stream of words with a quick kiss. At first she stiffed and then she pulled slowly back and gave him a flabbergasted look.

"I don't care for boundaries. I'm your Head of Security. There isn't a boundary I wouldn't take to be with you! You're my Queen, Clarisse… you own my heart and my life. You always have and you always will!"

"Oh Joseph…" Tears sparkled in her eyes and lost of words she simply bent forward and kissed him impulsively. His arms flew around her and pressed her to him while their mouths melted passionately. Forgotten was the torture of the last few weeks and of tonight. The sensual dance their tongues performed ended slowly when the air of the lungs faded.

"I couldn't bear to lose you." He whispered at her lips. "Not after I had waited so long for you." He caressed the back of her neck and played with the strays of her short hair.  
"You have no idea no confused I was… and I missed you so much and I couldn't reach you. Promise me that from now on we'll talk to each other and not just sneak around when we have a problem… or think we have one."

"I promise." She caressed his cheek and leaned into him for another tender kiss.

"Do you still want me to leave?"

He asked with a wide grin and she chuckled.

"Yes, I think you should leave… in the morning."

"That's an agreement I could live with."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Now that's a very good place to start!"

***

Her head was lying at his chest and she listened to his strong, regular heartbeat. Their clothes were spread in front of and over the bed and the messed up sheets that barely covered their bodies could tell about the sensations and the lust they had just experienced. And yet laid peaceful in each other's arm's and listened to the soft music of the upcoming winds outside the window.

"Fall is coming."

Joe said lowly and kissed her forehead.

"Seems so… but to me it's spring, you know."

He chuckled proudly and said: "I'm glad to hear that."

"There's something I haven't told you yet…maybe I shouldn't but on the other hand…"

"Hm?"

"You said you were in Antoine's chamber - what I really don't approve by the way."

"Yes…"

"Haven't you noticed something… about you?"

"About me?"

She shifted her position and slipped up in bed to look into his eyes. "Yes, about you…"

He thought for a moment and reviewed the time he had spent in Mercier's quarters. "The pictures of you, your family and some persons that work here or belong to Parliament made me a bit nervous. I thought he could be a killer."

"What? Whatever…let's not go there. And yes I meant the pictures. There was one of you as well, you know."

"Yes, I saw it but since I hung next to Mrs. Kout…" He shrugged. He didn't understand what she wanted to tell him and waited.

"He found the photo one day. I used it as bookmark for the book I was reading and he started to suspect something… so I…" She broke up and the tremble in her voice told him that she was rather nervous.

"So you what?"

"Well, me and you having a relationship… it can't appear in that book and so I told him that you were gay and that my secret crush on you wasn't something that needed to be told to the public. He agreed…"

She made a face awaiting his reaction.

"You told him I'm gay… me of all people?"

"Well, yes… but don't worry he won't tell anyone!"

"That's a real comfort." He remarked dryly and swallowed. What if the guy would have a bad day and decided to spill the beans because he simply wanted to?

"Please, don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad. Just… surprised." That could ruin his reputation. The gay bodyguard of the Queen… the press would have a field day.

"Oh and another thing…"

"Yes…" He feared the worst but after all it seemed to be a night of truths. "Just say it." It couldn't become worse anyway…

"In case he decides to invite you for dinner just tell him Shades wouldn't approve of something like that."


End file.
